


Replacement

by InfiresFromSuga (Sxnee), spicyflavor9



Series: InfiresFromSuga Tumblr Stories (Absolute Cringefest) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friend Jeon Wonwoo, Boyfriend Jeon Wonwoo, Boyfriend Kim Mingyu, Canon Universe, F/M, Idols, Love Triangles, Near Death Experiences, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxnee/pseuds/InfiresFromSuga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyflavor9/pseuds/spicyflavor9
Summary: Kim Mingyu is a terrible boyfriend, but your best friend Jeon Wonwoo is always there to make you feel better.





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't that bad but when i read the "jagi" near the beginning i cringed so fucking hard.

“Ten minutes!” The stage manager called into the dressing room. I finished dusting on the last of Mingyu’s makeup before he sat up in his chair and looked at himself from all angles in the mirror.

“Ah, jagi, you always do my makeup so well.” Mingyu smiled at me with all of his teeth showing.

“Well, what can I say? I’m a pro.” I joked. We both shared a little laugh before Mingyu patted my head affectionately.

“Make sure you enjoy the performance. We worked extra hard to make it perfect.” He told me as the guys started pulling him towards the door.

“Don’t worry so much. You know I always love your performances.” I rolled my eyes. He gave me one last smile before he exited. I smiled to myself and turned back to the makeup on the counter.

“He’ll do well, Y/N.” I heard. I saw the reflection of Wonwoo in the mirror, smiling a little.

“Thanks, Wonwoo. If he messes up, feel free to knock some sense into him.” I replied.

Wonwoo let out a musical chuckle. “Will do.”

I sat down on a couch with the rest of the staff and turned up the volume as our boys ran onstage. My heart warmed at the sight of them having so much fun singing and dancing to their own songs. They’ve worked so hard to get to where they’re at, it’s really refreshing to see that they’re still working so hard.

After finishing up, they made their way back into the dressing room, sweaty and breathing heavily. “Good job, guys.” Their manager said, patting them on their backs.

As I was about to congratulate them all, the door opened again and some girls piled in. “Ah, guys, these are some new trainees at Pledis. The CEO brought them here to check out your performance.” The manager said.

I stayed back to let the guys interact with the new girls, but I couldn’t stop the small twinge of jealousy I felt in the pit of my stomach as they surrounded Mingyu.

“Mingyu oppa, you were so good out there!” One girl in particular said with stars in her eyes. I had to physically stop myself from scoffing at her.

I expected Mingyu to say his thanks and turn his attention to anyone but her, but he didn’t. It’s like he was pulled into the way she twirled her long black hair around her finger, and how she batted her eyelashes at him.

_Calm down, Y/N. At the end of the day, he’s yours. Remember that._

I took a deep breath and shook everything off. I started packing things away, hoping that by the time I was finished, Mingyu would have stopped talking to her.

“Alright, guys. We should get going, but you’ll see more of the trainees during practice.” The manager told them.

Oh great.  
-

“Sorry, I already made plans for tonight.” Mingyu told me. I came all the way to the studio on my day off to bring him food and this is how he repays me?

“Plans? With who?” I confronted him.

He seemed a little uncomfortable and hesitant with answering. Before he could speak, someone cut us off.

“Oppa, don’t forget about our plans tonight.” A girl said to _my_ boyfriend. It was that same girl that was pining for his attention after their show last week. I narrowed my eyes at her.

She walked away, a smirk on her face. I looked up at Mingyu. “You’re cancelling your plans with me to go out with that girl again?” I asked incredulously.

“She’s my friend. So what, now you have a problem with me hanging out with my friends?” He raised his voice at me.

“Shouldn’t your girlfriend come first?” I argued.

“Why does everything have to always be about you? You’re not the only person in my life, let alone the only woman.”

“Whatever, Mingyu. I don’t feel like arguing.” I shrugged, a lump forming in my throat. I watched as he angrily grabbed his bags from the floor and pushed past me. I let out a defeated sigh.

“Hey, you alright?” I heard a familiar voice ask. I spun around to see a concerned Wonwoo. I gave him a sheepish smile.

“I’m fine. I just wanted to spend some quality time with him since you guys have been so busy with promotions lately…” I shrugged.

“Well, I know I’m not your boyfriend but if you want some company, I’d be more than happy to accompany you out tonight. Its been a while since I’ve had any real food anyway. Living off ramen is hard.” He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

I cracked a small smile. “That’d be nice, Wonwoo.”

“Let me grab my bag and we can go. My treat.” He smiled.

“I couldn’t let you do that. At least let’s split it.”

“No, really, I want to do this for you.” He said. I nodded, not wanting to argue with him over something dumb.

“I’ll pay next time then?” I suggested.

“Yeah, next time.” He smiled.  
-

I pushed around the food on my plate absentmindedly. “Hey.” I felt a hand on my hand. I looked up to see Wonwoo with a worried expression. “What’s on your mind?”

“I’m just worried about Mingyu, I guess. I don’t really like the idea of him spending all of his time with that girl. It hasn’t been that long since she became a trainee and he’s spent so much time with her already. I guess I’m just worried.”

“You shouldn’t have to be worried. You know how he is. His ego is the size of Russia and he surrounds himself with people who inflate it.” Wonwoo said, but it didn’t make me feel much better.

“I don’t know. He’s been really distant. Whenever he does spare a moment for me, he’s always texting someone. When I ask, he just says that its no one.” I shrugged. “But I know that it’s her.”

“You’re an amazing person and probably an incredible girlfriend. Mingyu would be stupid to let some trainee come between you guys.” Wonwoo took my hand reassuringly.

I gave him a grateful smile. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

“Well, that’s what best friends are for.” He chuckled lightly. “How about after we finish up here we go get some ice cream?”

“Definitely!” I said excitedly. We quickly wrapped up and paid. We exited the restaurant and started walking down the street towards the nearest ice cream parlor.

I felt a hand grab mine and looked over to see Wonwoo interlacing his fingers with mine. He had a light blush on his cheeks. “My hands are cold.”

“You know you can hold my hand, right? I don’t mind if there’s no reason behind it. We used to all the time.”

“Yeah, but now you have a boyfriend.” He pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

“Yeah, but I doubt he’d care. You two are super close too. Besides, he’s to preoccupied with his new _friend_ to care.”

“Oh, come on. We’re supposed to be having fun right now, don’t be a Debby Downer.” Wonwoo bumped me with his hip. I laughed at his attempt to make me happy again but it was cut short.

I stopped dead in my tracks and dropped Wonwoo’s hand as I watched the scene before me unfold.

It was Mingyu and that girl. It felt like slow motion as I watched her pull him down and plant a kiss right on his lips. And he didn’t pull away. I think he kissed her back.

“Y/N…” Wonwoo started, tugging at my hand. Tears blurred my vision. I yanked myself away from him and tried to run away. “Y/N, wait!”

I ran into the middle of the street, not thinking clearly, just wanting to run far away from everything. But that was a bad idea, and the last thing I remembered was Wonwoo yelling my name.  
-

“Y/N?” I heard a fuzzy voice in my ear. I slowly regained consciousness but my whole body ached. “Y/N, are you awake?”

“Wonwoo?” I asked.

“No. It’s me. It’s Mingyu.” The voice said. I slowly opened my eyes and let myself adjust to the light. My eyes flicked over to my boyfriend.

“Where’s Wonwoo?” I asked him, tying to sit up, but he stopped me from moving too much.

“He’s in another room. Down the hall.” He told me. “How do you feel?”

“Down the hall? Did something happen to him?” I asked panickedly.

“He’s a dumbass and threw himself over you as the car came barreling. He’s in worse shape than you are, but if he hadn’t done that, you’d probably be dead.” Mingyu said.

“Oh my god… He’s so stupid.” I said, tears rushing to my eyes. “Let me see him.”

“No, Y/N. You need to rest. Stop worrying so much about Wonwoo.” Mingyu raised his voice.

“Are you serious right now? One of your best friends almost died today and you’re telling me not to worry about him?” I asked incredulously. “Honestly, Mingyu. What are you even doing here? You didn’t seem to care about my wellbeing when you ditched me for that girl.”

“Y/N–”

“No, I’m done with this. I’m done with you. I saw you with her, but I honestly don’t care anymore. Please leave, Mingyu.”

He was speechless. “I’m sorry.” He said but he got up and walked out anyway. I let myself cry, but quickly tried to pull myself together before I tried to find Wonwoo.

I got up despite the pain I was in and shuffled my way down the hall to find Wonwoo’s room.

When I saw him laying there all broken and injured, I couldn’t stop my tears from falling. “What are you crying about?” He asked weakly.

“You’re so stupid. What’s wrong with you?”

“I had to protect you, Y/N.” He gave a weak smile.

“But why, Wonwoo?” I sat on the edge of his bed and put a hand on his head. He leaned into my touch.

“Because I love you, Y/N. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I knew something horrible like that happened to you.” He told me with wide eyes.

“I love you too.” I told him without hesitation. He let out a heavy sigh, one obviously full of relief.

“What about Mingyu?”

“He’s gone.” I sniffled.

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” Wonwoo grabbed my hand from his head and held it on his chest. “You don’t deserve to be treated like that.”

“It’s okay. I’m okay. I have you now.” I gave him a smile.

“Yeah, we have each other now.” He smiled back at me. But then he winced a little at some pain.

“Are you okay? Do you need me to call the nurse for you?” I asked fast.

“No, no. But there is something you can do for me. You know, to make me feel better.” He struggled to keep a smile off of his face.

“Sure, anything.” I nodded.

“I think I need a kiss to feel better. It’ll make me forget about the pain.”

I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. “You’re so dumb.” I replied, but I didn’t hesitate to lean down and kiss him. “I love you, Wonwoo.”

“I love you too, Y/N.”


End file.
